The vision of the CardioPulmonary Vascular Biology Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (CPVB COBRE) is to advance understanding of vascular diseases affecting the pulmonary and cardiovascular systems. This vision will be accomplished through research performed by a multidisciplinary group of outstanding investigators who are using cutting edge tools to understand the pathobiology of vascular diseases. In this phase II application we seek to renew funding for a second 5 years. We will continue the research partnership of three collaborating institutions?Ocean State Research Institute (OSRI), the Rhode Island Hospital, and Brown University. The applicant institution, OSRI, is the research and education nonprofit associated with the Providence VA Medical Center, a teaching hospital affiliated with the Warren Alpert Medical School of Brown University. In Phase I, the CPVB COBRE supported development of a community of researchers, provided career development and research skill training, and stimulated new research collaborations among the investigators, mentors, and other faculty. Strong institutional support brought expert visitors to the center, resulting in additional research collaborations. Teaching and mentoring activities of CPVB COBRE investigators enhanced knowledge of vascular biology among undergraduate and graduate students, as well as postdoctoral trainees and junior faculty. CPVB COBRE investigators have competed successfully for $7.61 million in research funding during Phase I. Similar approaches will be used during Phase II, and five outstanding junior investigators have been identified who bring complementary backgrounds, skills, and research interests. New areas of research will be pursued using innovative approaches that expand the scope of COBRE technical resources. Thus, the CPVB COBRE will continue to broaden the scope and depth of vascular biology research at the partnering Rhode Island institutions. The CardioPulmonary Vascular Biology COBRE proposes the following specific aims for Phase II of funding: (1) Create a multidisciplinary group of investigators in studies of vascular injury and repair. (2) Provide research support, protected time, and mentoring to enable junior investigators to become independent scientists and provide robust support for research career and professional development. (3) Expand the CardioPulmonary Vascular Biology Center into new research areas and thereby enhance and broaden vascular biology research at collaborating institutions. (4) Provide services supporting vascular biology research and develop a self-sustaining Cell/Organ Core. Accomplishment of these aims will result in a strengthened and broadened CardioPulmonary Vascular Biology COBRE that will be the basis for new interdisciplinary scientific collaborations, significant contributions to understanding of pulmonary and cardiovascular diseases, and improvements in the health of the citizens of Rhode Island and the nation.